Thundercats the girl from another world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Lion-o receive the sword of omens an orphan 21 year old human girl named Hannah appears out of no where. She joins the Thundercats on their travels. Hannah sympathizes with Tygra for all he has lost and after Cheetara didn't choose him or Lion-o. Hannah will soon discover her true destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_When Lion-o receive the sword of omens an orphan 21 year old human girl named Hannah appears out of no where. She joins the Thundercats on their travels. Hannah sympathizes with Tygra for all he has lost and after Cheetara didn't choose him or Lion-o. Hannah will soon discover her true destiny._

chapter 1

Shortly before after Lion-o received the sword of omens there was a flash of light and strange creature appeared on the ground. "What is it Jaga?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know it's no animal I have ever seen." Jaga said.

The thing groaned. "It's alive." Tygra said.

"Maybe the creature might able to tell us once it wakes up." Claudius said.

Then the creature woke up. "Ugh where am I?" she asked. She saw the Cats looking at her. "Human like cats? No more sugary drinks before bed." she said. Then she looked into the Tygra's eyes. "Hi, I'm Hannah." she said.

"I'm Tygra." Tygra said.

"I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"I am King Claudius and this is Jaga." Claudius said.

"Where are you from and why are you on third earth?" Jaga said.

"I'm also from a planet called earth. But my earth has no number to it, it's just called earth and I don't know why I'm here one moment I am leaving the orphanage where I lived and put on this necklace that use to belong to my mother that was given to me by the lady who runs the orphanage because I have no other family and now I'm in this place surrounded by the strangest cats I have ever seen that normally see on all fours in zoo Before I could head to apartment where I was going to live?!" Hannah said.

"What is a zoo?' Lion-o asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hannah said.

"Until we can find out how to return you home you can stay among our kind." Jaga said.

"Yes we will find a room in the palace for you." Claudius said.

"Thank you so much I'll try not be a burden." Hannah said.

"Question what kind of animal are you?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm not an animal I'm a human." Hannah said.

Jaga saw the necklace and examined it. "This is magical jewel it could be the reason you have been brought here." Jaga said. "It could be after you lost everything it sent you some place where you could have new life discover what you are truly meant to be." he said.

"Okay." Hannah said.

"You said cats like us are on all fours in places like zoos is that the only place to find animals?" Lion-o asked.

"No, animals can be found in aquariums, farms, sanctuaries, reserves, and homes. The ones in farms and homes are domestic animals. Many kinds of cats and dogs are domestic and kept as pets. While wild animals are kept in zoos for others learn about them." Hannah said.

"Are lions or tigers domestic?" Lion-o asked.

"No lions and tigers belong in a zoo." Hannah said.

"I see." Lion-o said.

"Well at least in this planet it is safe for me to breathe." Hannah said. "Our civilization on my planet is more advanced then here all kinds of tech we even had our own kind on our planet's moon." she said.

"Wow, you have a lot accomplishments for a species we never heard of." Jaga said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"What are those things on your face?" Tygra asked.

"These are glasses they help me see." Hannah said.

"That's cool." Lion-o said.

Hannah soon found herself meeting more of the cats. She meet two lizard prisoners with Lion-o she felt bad for them.

Once Claudius released them the lizard army came, Claudius was killed and Thundera fell. Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Hannah escaped. They met Wilykit and Wilykat who began to travel with them.

The Thundercats accompanied by the human Hannah were now in search of the book of omens. "Now let's go." Hannah said.

All the Thundercats made it to the Elephant village. Hannah was surprised how forgetful they were. The elephants she knew never forget. Lion-o and Tygra had to go through the astral plane to get the stone. Anet told them both that the two of them will know what is to share heartbreak.

Anet told Hannah her destiny was to become one with a certain cat on the team. But which one she didn't know.

When Cheetara didn't choose either Lion-o or Tygra both of them were upset. Tygra felt very unhappy he felt like he couldn't keep anything that he cared about. Hannah knew just how he felt.

Hannah sat down with him talked to him. They spent the whole night talking. Sure enough things were starting to look up.

When it seemed Lion-o had died. Hannah was upset about losing a friend. Lion-o had returned and Jaga let him stay because he was willing to give his life for his friends. Lion-o knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

Hannah went with Lion-o and Tygra into the mountains to find a short cut. She wore more winter gear than they did. "You guys have fur, I don't." she said.

When an Avalanche revealed a cave they went inside.

"This place is dark." Hannah said.

"What's wrong don't like the dark?" Lion-o asked.

"No I don't." Hannah said.

Then figures appeared. "Welcome." they said.

"Hi my brother, our friend and I are lost." Lion-o said.

"We are not lost." Tygra said.

"Not the time Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Your name is Tygra?" one asked.

"You ask as if you know me." Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan we a long waited this day Tygra your father will be eager to see you." Caspin said.

Tygra met Javan his father. Hannah felt Javan wasn't telling the whole truth. Tygra soon had a talk with his father.

"Lion-o I have bad feeling." Hannah said.

"So do I," Lion-o said.

Javan told them the story of what is going on with the tigers.

"So only by taking Tygra's life you can be free." Lion-o said.

"I feel there is another way to solve this." Hannah said. "I don't know what but it's just a feeling." she said.

Tygra found out the truth and forgave his father and broke the curse. The tigers were about to disappear then Hannah's necklace glowed and flashed. The tigers remained.

"What happened?" Javan asked. "We are alive," he said.

"How did this happen?" One asked.

Caspin got up and tried to attack again. Javan explained what had happened. Caspin was shocked at this and felt terrible for what he tried to do and apologized. "It's alright." Javan said.

Jaga then appeared. "It appears Hannah's jewel had granted the wish Tygra's heart had made. You tigers have been give a second chance use it well. I put a magic lock on this place no evil spirit will enter and do harm here." Jaga said.

The tigers cheered.

"I believe I know my destiny now. I am meant to be with Tygra." Hannah said.

"That is exactly why the jewel brought you two this planet. Most likely to correct the error of your birth. I can tell by way it is glowing it is ready to fulfill it." Jaga said.

Jaga disappeared.

Then a light surrounded Hannah and she was raised off the ground and began to change her glasses were destroyed. The a form of a tiger now laid on the ground.

Tygra went to her. "Hannah?" Tygra said.

Hannah looked at herself and then at Tygra. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a tiger." Tygra said. He helped Hannah to her feet.

"Whoa!" Hannah said. She found her face near Tygra's chest. "I can see without glasses." she said.

"That's great," Tygra said.

"Hannah you are now one of our kind welcome to the tigers." Javan said. "Tygra because of you us tigers have turned over a new leaf we will never do anything evil ever again." he said. "The tigers will assist the Thundercats whenever possible.

"I got to get use to being a tiger." Hannah said.

"You will," Tygra said. "I will help you." he said.

Javan had the tigers make a weapon for Hannah. The weapon made for Hannah since she could throw real hard was boomerang. "Accept this with great honor." Hannah said.

"Now we must find that short cut and go to the others." Lion-o said.

"Yeah they will be shocked to see me like this." Hannah said.

"Wait Tygra take this before you go it will help you." Javan said handing him the whip.

"Understood." Tygra said.

So they went out find the short cut. When they found it, it was time to go find the others.

Boy will they be surprised when they see Hannah.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Once they got back the others were shocked to see a female tiger. "Where's Hannah?" Wilykit asked.

"Guys I'm right in front of you." Hannah said.

"Hannah how did you become a tiger?" Cheetara asked.

"That is a long story." Hannah said.

Hannah, Lion-o and Tygra told them what had happened.

They were stunned. "Well we better get going." Lion-o said.

Now they were in the city of dogs. Panthro wanted to leave soon.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants." Tygra said.

"Cats can give fleas to dogs too." Hannah said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

The twins went off with Snarf.

"Hey guys look at this." Tygra said.

"A cat." Lion-o said.

"She must have survived the fall of Thundera." Cheetara said.

"Now she has to survive the pit." Panthro said.

Lion-o got himself into a heap of trouble. Lion-o had to face Pumrya in the pit.

The others were worried about this. Panthro revealed to Dobo why he escaped he was going to be put in a death match against Dobo and he was worried he would kill his friend.

Dobo now realized Panthro didn't want to hurt him.

Pumrya and Lion-o stopped fighting. "I will not kill my king." Pumrya said.

Dobo could see the cats were loyal to each other. "You are both free cats." he said.

"You said you were among other cat slaves, where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." Pumrya said.

Tygra and Hannah went to get the sword which is what the rats were after.

"I think this is a bad idea." Hannah said.

"Relax these cuffs aren't locked." Tygra said.

Rat came over and noticed then locked the cuffs. Hannah shot Tygra a look.

"Your lucky you're cute." Hannah said.

The rats were about to choose who goes next under ground. "We'll go." Tygra said.

"Finally some brave cats." the rat said.

They went under ground. "Please don't mock curses it makes me nervous." Hannah said.

Then they crashed from the elevator falling. "Are you okay?" Tygra asked.

"I'm fine how about you?" Tygra asked.

"I'm fine." Hannah said.

They saw some cat skeletons. Hannah's necklace lit up. Hannah realized something. "This curse is Jaga's magic." Hannah said. "So we have to be very careful." she said. She used her necklace to find the weak spot and broke through.

Hannah and Tygra pulled it out.

"There." Tygra said.

The cave started to crumble. "If this is our last moment together let's make the most of it." Tygra said. They kissed and the cave in stopped. They were relieved now it was time to head out.

Cheetara confirmed it was Jaga's work. Mum-Ra appeared for the sword. Lion-o came back a while later. "Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-darr." he said. "We are looking at a whole new war.

They started to head back for dog city to meet up with the twins.

Now they knew the location of the next stone Aviasta. The place was so techno. "We must find the stone." Hannah said.

Pumrya feeling her love for Lion-o out grow and defeat her thirst for revenge she admitted to them what Mum-Ra using her for she didn't want to hurt any of them and now didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry we will help you." Lion-o said.

The others agreed Pumrya didn't deserve this. "My jewel is sensing that Mum-Ra's grip on you is slipping all you have to do to stop it is prove what is in your heart." Hannah said.

When Mum-Ra attacked Pumrya refused to obey him. "I will stay with Lion-o I love him!" Pumrya said and then collapsed. Mum-Ra tried to attack her while was down but Lion protected her.

Pumrya soon came to and began to fight.

The other animals came and joined the fight even the tigers were there. Mum-Ra took off with the stone the ship crashed. Everyone was alright.

"Now we must get the last stone." Hannah said.

"True we also have to get the other stone from Mum-Ra." Lion-o said.

"Then let's do this." Tygra said.

Now with the other animals on the Thundercats' side it was time to get ready to do this.

They found the town where the next stone was. Hannah manged to grab the stone before Mum-Ra did and while he was distracted Cheetara grabbed the tech stone. The rain the was going on stopped and the sun came shining out and Mum-Ra retreated in his raven form.

"Now we must prepare for the final battle." Lion-o said.

Everyone was getting ready suddenly the lizards who left Mum-Ra came up they wanted to help the Thundercats. "Great," Lion-o said.

Some Rats who had enough of Ratar-o came to help. "Now we are prepared for anything." Lion-o said.

Everyone was getting ready. They were prepared for the fight. During the fight The remaining lizards and rats rebelled and fought on the side of good. They locked Mum-Ra in his Sarcophagus and placed him on ship and sent him to a far away uninhabited part of the galaxy. If he ever got out he would have a long hard time getting back there.

"Now animals can truly be at peace." Lion-o said.

The animals cheered and Mum-Ra's generals were locked up.

Now it was time to rebuild all the cities and towns that were destroyed. With everyone's help the cities and towns were better than ever and it took no time at all. Lion-o even had a palace built for the royal tiger family in Thundera.

"Since you are the royal tigers I leave the tigers affairs to you," Lion-o said.

"Thank you." Tygra said.

Now things were looking up.

Tonight all the animals were celebrating.

They were so happy to finally be at peace at long last. It was definitely time to celebrate.

Tygra and Hannah were looking at the stars together. Tygra looked at Hannah.

"What is it Tygra?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah I love you a lot." Tygra said.

"I love you too." Hannah said.

"Hannah will you marry me?" Tygra asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes!" Hannah said.

Tygra and Hannah went to the others and told them. "I bless this union of you two." Javan said smiling.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

This was perfect.

The tigers would soon have a new royal couple. Everyone was really happy about this.

The ceremony had begun and Tygra was at the altar and Hannah came down the aisle. Tygra felt his breath taken away by her beauty. This was an amazing thing.

Hannah held Tygra's hand and they said the vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said.

Hannah and Tygra kissed. Everyone enjoyed the food and celebrated. Now the tigers had king and queen. Javan had stepped down and since he was still a member of the royal family he would live in the palace.

This was only the beginning.

The end sequel coming soon!


End file.
